


Bedtime Stories

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ramsey Family Feels. (AKA Griffon reads Gavvers bedtime stories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

When Gavin had first moved to the USA, he’d found it hard to sleep. Griffon, ever wonderful and nurturing, had suggested that she read him some stories before bed. Gavin had laughed at the idea at first, clutching his stomach as he tried not to give himself a cramp from laughing too much. Griffon had not been impressed by the way he so easily discarded her suggestion,

“Oh c’mon,” Gavin started, wiping tears from his eyes, “I’m an adult, Griffon.” Gavin had protested, lifting his head proudly. He was an adult who’d landed himself his dream job and moved all the way to America, mind you, so he considered himself pretty mature. Griffon only rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re an adult who still plays with toys in the bathtub and insists Geoff and I buy you bubble bath.” Griffon pointed out, raising one eyebrow as a challenge. Gavin grew red in the face.

“You promised we wouldn’t speak about that.” He whispered causing Griffon to smile.

“Besides, Gav – you’re never too old for bedtime stories.” Griffon said offhandedly before she’d dropped the subject entirely.

 

 

They didn’t speak of it for a few weeks but Gavin sure thought about it. Gavin would sit in a daze thinking about it, chewing his lip and startling whenever someone knocked him out of it.

“Gavin, you’re supposed to be editing.” Jack reminded him one afternoon, gently nudging Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin jumped awake, nodding his head furiously and taking hold of the mouse.

“Yeah, I am.” Gavin muttered, ignoring Jack’s chuckle as he walked away.

“You need to get more sleep, Gavin.” Jack said kindly. Sure, he and Jack argued a lot and they teased each other more often than they held actual conversation but Jack cared for a Brit. In hindsight, the whole company did in their own weird, nurturing way.

“I’m working on it.” Gavin murmured, heaving a sigh when he realized that maybe, just maybe, Griffon was right.

 

 

The first time they’d tried it, Geoff had burst in only to laugh at the pair.

“Aw, does baby Gavvy-Wavvy need a bed time story?” Geoff giggled behind his hand, earning a glare from Griffon. Gavin shied away from Geoff in embarrassment, using his blanket to shield himself from the man.

“Forget it Griffon.” Gavin had said, his voice muffled by the blankets. Griffon rolled her eyes.

“Geoffrey, that’s enough. Apologise to Gavin.” Griffon demanded. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Gavin.” He said apologetically before adding snidely, “that you’re a big baby!” Geoff cackled as Griffon shooed him from the room completely. She shut the door on her nasty husband, scowling at the wood as though it were Geoff. When she turned around, Gavin was staring expectantly at her.

“Now, we’ll begin.” Griffon announced as she walked back to Gavin’s bed, perching on the edge of it as she grabbed the book she’d brought.

 

 

Gavin had fallen asleep easily for the first time in what felt like years. Griffon’s plan was so successful that she bragged about it to Geoff the morning after.

“You mean that actually worked?” Geoff scoffed as Gavin emerged from his room to join them.

“Thanks, Griffon.” Gavin murmured as he blushed sheepishly, running a hand through his wild bed hair. Griffon smiled warmly at him, beckoning him over for a hug. Gavin gratefully accepted, snuggling into the warmth as Geoff watched them in jealousy. Griffon pulled Gavin’s head down so that she could press a motherly kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

“I’m glad I could help, baby.” Gavin scowled, only serving to widen Griffon’s smile, “Would you like me to read to you again tonight?” Griffon offered. Gavin chewed his lip, mulling it over before he nodded his head shyly.

 

 

That night, Geoff joined them. Griffon’s eyebrow rose expectantly, awaiting more nasty jokes from her husband as Gavin ducked under his blankets once more. Instead of a teasing comment, Geoff raised his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not here to poke fun, I’m here to help.” Geoff confessed. Gavin peeked out from under his blankets.

“How are you going to do that, exactly?” Griffon asked, growing impatient as she tapped her foot against the floor. Geoff shrugged, running an awkward hand along the back of his neck.

“Well,” He began with a smirk, “I’ve heard I’m quite good at voice-acting. Maybe you could use a few characters.” Geoff said. Griffon laughed at him, beckoning her husband over.

“Quit tooting your own horn and come help me, Geoffrey.” Griffon ordered. Geoff was quick to oblige. Geoff, it turns out, made an excellent teddy bear.

 

 

At the ripe age of twenty six, Gavin couldn’t have imagined half the things that had happened to him would have occurred. He didn’t expect his job at Rooster Teeth, couldn’t have imagined how big Achievement Hunter would be, would never have guessed Slow Mo Guys would take off. But, most importantly, Gavin couldn’t have anticipated how eager he would be to curl up into his bed and be read a bedtime story every night. Gavin had taken to buying books he’d like to hear Griffon read, specifically choosing ones with goofy characters in to torture Geoff. Gavin had acquired quite a collection beside his bed and Griffon was currently holding one of his newest.

“What is your obsession with birds, lately?” Geoff huffed as he thought of the nasally voice he’d have to put on. Gavin didn’t reply, he only smiled up at Geoff. Griffon shushed her husband, smoothing the cover of the book down before she looked expectantly at Gavin.

“Are we ready?” She asked her boys. Gavin nodded eagerly. “Right, let’s begin…”


End file.
